


The One in an Alternate Universe

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: Six 20-something pals navigate through ups and downs of the adult life in bustling Manhattan. (Friends AU)





	

“I am right to assume this is the first wedding you’ve escaped from?” Silence filled their area and eyes pierced through Enzo’s comfort zone, making him squirm, “A valid question!” He raised his hands in defense.

“Don’t worry, you get used to him. Hopefully.” Rebekah gave her a sympathetic smile.

Marcel impatiently tapped his foot, “Well, you gonna keep us in suspense here?”

Caroline’s glare lacked it’s usual fire, “As I was saying,” she turned back to Rebekah, “I guess I just finally come to terms that-- Ooh, coffee?” She snatched the offered cup out of Klaus’ hand as he sat beside her on the couch, “I came to realize that this wedding was just what my dad wanted. I didn’t love Tyler! I really was getting married for all the wrong reasons.”

“You made a good choice leaving that, blondie.”

Caroline looked at Katherine, who was sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, stirring her cup, “Why do you say that?”

“Well look around, he’s not here looking for you!” A hurt look crossed Caroline’s face, “My guess is, he was cheating on you. With a bridesmaid, most likely.”

A sigh left her lips, “I wouldn’t be surprised,” she brought the cup up to her lips, “That bastard.” She muttered into her cup.

“Could’ve been more sensitive, Petrova?”

“It’s called tough love, Mikaelson.” Katherine set her cup down, “Remember how helpful it was when you found out about the dog walker?”

Caroline turned to look at Klaus with a look of curiosity in her eyes, “We were briefly involved.”

“Until Marcel charmed the girl out of Klaus’ bed and into his.” Rebekah chimed in.

Caroline gasped and turned to Marcel expectantly, “She wasn’t that great anyways! Pretty face, but pretty dull. I mean, you can’t really get the image of someone kissing their dog out of their head when that same mouth was--”

“Bloody hell, mate. Some of us can barely stomach that story the first time.”

“I didn’t take you for such a prude, Lorenzo.” Katherine smirked.

“And I didn’t take you for the nympho type, Katerina.”

She glared at the use of her given name, “And you’re just disappointed that you’re the last person in the tri-state area that I would ever consider having sex with.”

Enzo raised an eyebrow, “So you won’t even consider it yet you’ll sleep with Elijah?”

“What?!” Klaus and Rebekah shouted in unison.

Caroline looked over at Marcel, who was leaned back in his seat, enjoying the exchange, “Things never get boring here, do they?”

Marcel gives her a pearly white grin, “They really don’t. You’re gonna love it here.”

* * *

It’s been weeks since Caroline’s runaway stunt and she was starting to like being her own person. Even with Rebekah’s constant reminder that she’s not imposing. Especially when she’s helping out with rent and her impulsive cleanliness keeps the place tidy, Rebekah loves having her around.

Caroline emerged from the guest bedroom, in a more comfortable change of clothes, “Oh hey, I borrowed your turtleneck.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Rebekah wasn’t keen on the idea of sharing her clothes, but she did make an exception with Caroline since she had impeccable taste in shoes. “Katherine brought Sex and the City.”

Caroline plopped on the couch and looked up at the brunette that emerged from the kitchen with three wine glasses, “Or if you’re picky like Bekah, we’ve also got The Sopranos or Breaking Bad.”

“Those definitely aren’t Rebekah’s.” Both girls look at the other blonde carrying two different bottles of wine.

“I could be into crime dramas!”

“Please! You could barely sit through the Godfather!” Caroline tucked her legs underneath her.

“And the only reason why you sat through it was because you fancied Nik.”

Katherine’s eyebrows shot up as she took in more information of their newcomer, “Wha- So not true!” Caroline flushed.

“You lying minx! You practically pounced on him!” Katherine had a wide grin on her face, “Why deny it? It’s been nearly ten years!” Rebekah sat on the arm of the couch, unscrewing the cork on the white wine.

“Because she’s still into him.” The two looked at Katherine, who had her elbows perched up on the coffee table and her chin resting in her palms, “And I bet seeing how hot he’s gotten had something to do with it, am I right?” She had a sly smile on her face as she winked at a bug-eyed Caroline.

Caroline could fight it all she wanted, but she was transparent. In the short while she’s known Katherine, she was a bit scared of how well she could read her.

“It’s a gift. A third eye, you could say.” She picked up the red wine and poured herself a glass, “No argument?”

“What’s the point?” Rebekah handed her a glass, “You’re literally in my head.”

Rebekah settled into the couch with her glass cradled in her hand, “I’m sure everyone can see it when you’re ogling my brother and vice versa.” Katherine nods in agreement.

Caroline scoffs, “Just go put on Breaking Bad,” earning a glare from the other blonde, “time to get into some crime dramas, Bekah.” Smirking into her glass.

* * *

Rainy days in the city were a double-edged sword for Caroline. Who didn’t love the view of the gloomy skyline while settled in with a cup of coffee or a nice glass of wine? Venturing into the streets was where she drew the line. Always missing a cab or forgetting an umbrella, it was hell.

The door swung open revealing a drenched Klaus, “Are you aware that your door is unlocked?”

Caroline sighed and picked up a towel and tossed it in his direction, “And are you aware that I just mopped and you’re literally leaking all over my floor?” Setting another towel on the floor to soak up his mess, “You must’ve known it was unlocked since common courtesy is to knock on other people’s door rather than barge in?”

“What fun is that, love?” He smirked at her with those cursed dimples ever so present.

“Rebekah isn’t here.”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart.” She glared at him as he towel dried his now messy, but very adorable curly hair, “I’m here to see you.”

“And what do you need from me?” She leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Your confession.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow, “Confession about what?” Klaus slowly made his way towards her, leaving an appropriate distance between them, not saying a word. Just his little crooked smile, “Okay fine. I will admit that I stole your henley, but that’s only because I may or may not have accidentally spilled my perfume on it…?”

Her statement turned more into a question when he came into closer proximity and his hand came up to cradle her neck, “More of the reason to return it.” Just inches apart and Caroline fought her instincts that said to pounce on him. Very unladylike, her mother would say. But who was she to deny their desires when his eyes were pleading for her just like all those years ago on a day similar to this.

“This is very inappropriate behavior, considering I’m living with your sister.” Her breath fanned against his lips.

“But is that really going to stop you from getting what you want?”

Caroline broke into a grin, “Challenge accepted, Mikaelson.” She pushed herself onto her toes and her lips met his not surprisingly soft ones. He pulled her flush against him, his hands settling on the curve of her hips and her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

“Hey Caroline, do you think-- Oh wow.” The two reluctantly pulled away, Caroline flushed from the heat coursing through her body, “You’re just as bad as Bekah. You two need to learn how to lock a door.”

“Did you need something, Petrova?” Klaus spat, impatiently.

“No, no. Not anymore. Continue.” She waved a hand as she disappeared back into the hallway. “The third eye never lies!” She shouted through the door.

“How much longer do you think we have until Rebekah returns?”

“I think we have more than just Bekah to worry about.” Caroline wiggled two fingers.

Klaus leaned in, running his nose along the column of her neck, “Well then I guess now is a better time than any to put that lock to use, isn’t it, sweetheart?”


End file.
